what a way to love
by colorshow
Summary: Mary grows up in France. a/u. FrancisxMary
1. part 1

a/n: this is a story that diverges from canon, and is technically a/u. mary grows up in france.

it's definitely francis/mary, i'm not a fan of love triangles, i love bash but can't he and mary be friends? and only friends? i don't know, i know a lot of people like them, francis isn't perfect, and i'm afraid what next week's episode will contain because of that, although no one's perfect. i plan to write a fallout fic soon.

this chapter isn't very long, i have more trouble writing the childhood things.

this is my first reign fic, so i'd appreciate feedback

* * *

**what a way to love**

**part 1**

**six and seven**

* * *

Queen Mary of Scotland comes to France when she is only six years old.

Francis is seven at the time, all blond curls and bright blue eyes, curious and somewhat reserved he doesn't get why exactly she's coming to the palace. A girl named Mary. His father says he'll marry her one day, and that she's a queen, his mother says she'll be his new playmate. Regardless she's all skinny legs and wide eyes and he thinks it's wrong she's all alone. None of her family comes with her to France.

He guesses his only choice is to become her family.

So when her boat lands on the shore, he doesn't hesitate to take a step forward and take her hand, give her a smile, and watch one similar spread across her face. His parents look shocked, but all he can do is look at is her smile.

He doesn't know what love is but he knows that he'll love her.

* * *

Despite their warm first encounter it doesn't take long for the two to butt heads.

She's bold and determined. He's easygoing and wants his freedom.

She wants him to play. He's content to read in the corner.

By the second day she's at the castle she's already holding him to some silent fury, he only wanted some time to himself, he didn't see the problem.

But it isn't until she cries on her fourth day at the castle when Francis wants to simply spend the day alone that Francis feels bad.

So sighing he shuts his book, leaving the vibrant pictures hidden in the leather-bound book all alone, without a friend to glance at it's pages, and goes to comfort her.

"Is me not playing with you making you so sad? What's really wrong? " he asks her, only becoming more concerned when she starts to cry harder. He decides to let her cry a little longer, until her sniffles become subdued "I thought you'd be my best friend." She murmured "I've never really had a friend, Mommy never even wants to see me, I just want to not be alone." Mary finishes, letting Francis wrap his arms around her.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone anymore" Francis assures her, he'll be there for her from now on, he swears he will.

* * *

The next Tuesday Queen Catherine is shocked, and secretly thrilled to see her son bonding with his future fiancé.

Francis and Mary eagerly sampled the cupcakes made for them at the ball which took place in the palace, in celebration of France's alliance with Scotland.

"Come on Francis, let's go dance!" Mary encouraged, her pink gown flouncing around her as she jumped up and down, grabbing onto Francis' hand, her crooked front teeth showing in her smile. Her always shy son blushed pink "I'm not a dancer Mary, you know that!" he argued, but eventually he gave in.

The two twirled in circles in the ballroom until they fell over, would it last for them? Would Mary get the full commitment of her husband?

Catherine supposed that she would be the one to help influence him in that area, she wanted him to be a faithful man, unlike his father.

She could feel his presence behind her "You aren't going to reprimand them?" his deep voice muttered in her ear, the voice that had once told her he loved her.

Laughing slightly she watched Francis mock bow and grab Mary's hand. He deserved a chance "They might get a chance at what I never had Henry, I want that to happen" she muttered.

Catherine could feel his sigh on her neck, and then he was gone, most likely off to find Diane.

At least she had her son, and now she supposed she had Mary too.

* * *

When they turn seven Queen Catherine begins to give Francis and Mary etiquette lessons along with their tutoring. Unlike the others though his mother runs these lessons, some days she's strict and makes the two practice dancing until his feet hurt horribly. But sometimes Mary encourages her to dance with them, and the three of them spin in circles and his mother looks happier than he's ever seen her, and that makes him happy.

Francis quickly discovers that he loves science. His tutor tells him that he is fourty-two years old and tells him just how cool science is, Francis thinks he's his second best friend after Mary. When he tells his tutor this he gives him a wrinkly smile and gives Francis a telescope the next time he comes to tutor.

Him and Mary love to use the telescope

The world is fascinating, sometimes Mary explores with him and they catch frogs. But then one day Mary gets her dress all muddy and she gets in trouble with his mother, who tells them no more exploring near the pond.

But still they run along the ground and explore the secret passageways. He loves the castle more when he's exploring with Mary.

"Do you know how lucky we are?" Mary asks him one day while they copy lines on pieces of parchment while their tutor goes to talk to his mother.

Francis shrugs "What do you mean?"

Mary sighs giving a firm look "Well, for one we live in the castle, and we never really want for anything. We will rule one day, it'll be like a fairytale Francis, with a wedding, and then we'll receive our own baby! You'll be my King! I mean, I'm already the Queen of Scotland, then when we marry I'll be the Queen of Scotland and France, and you'll be the king of France and Scotland, we'll rule two countries!"

Francis' mouth forms and 'o' "When you say it that way it sounds so... scary!"

"We'll be fine, of course. We'll have each other." Mary says in response.

She leans her head close to his and whispers in his ear "And when we get married, we'll kiss Francis! It will be magical!" she giggles, to which he laughs in response, both their cheeks pink.

He doesn't really know what kissing is, but he wants to kiss Mary.

* * *

thanks for reading, please leave a review!

i'm also on tumblr at **stilescavanaugh**, come check me out :)


	2. part 2

I was overwhelmed by the response I received! Hopefully this story is a nice break from the love triangle drama that is currently Reign!

I feel like Francis needs to get his wits together, and Bash needs to back off, I love him, but Mary cannot afford to risk her alliance with France anymore. I feel like their relationship only brings pain to both Mary and Francis.

Let me know what you guys think of the show and/or the story so far! I love talking to you guys! Hope you like this chapter, things will begin heating up soon!

* * *

**what a way to love**

**part 2**

**eight through eleven**

* * *

Mary is his best friend by the time he turns nine, he tells her everything, and she tells him everything. They like to talk to their friend Clarissa, who hides in the walls, but he can't help but get jealous that she visits Mary more.

They explore the castle and play hide and seek, tease the servants, and steal food from the kitchens to make their own picnic.

Francis never questions that Mary is safe in France, and would never think that she didn't belong

That is until one day when Francis is hiding from Mary in his parents' throne room for a game of hide and seek when he hears them enter.

"Someone tried to poison her, do you really think she's safe here?" the sharp voice of his mother states fiercely.

In return he can almost hear the resolution in his father's voice "It'd break the boy if we move her, you say you want the best for our son, and if she stays here, he'll love her, do you want him to have a marriage like ours?"

"No, just, we have to be careful." The Queen says.

His father scoffs "You just find the girl annoying, you can't stand the fact that she's the one he runs to, although personally I think it's good for him."

The Queen scoffs "You know I love that girl like my own, I want the best for her and sometimes I doubt it is here.

The King lets out a sigh, enacting a response from the Queen "Fine, but if she is killed, it will be your fault, not just the English." He can hear the swishing of his mother's skirts as she exits the room.

He feels the relief swell through him, he can't lose Mary, he won't lose her.

As soon as his parents leave he rushes out of the throne room, quickly going to find Mary, who finds him in the hallway, her eyes alight "You didn't do a very good job hiding Francis!" she exclaims, batting him on the arm, he just shrugs in response "We all know you're better anyway."

She smiles in response, startling when he reaches out to give her a hug, she's short compared to him, only up to his shoulders, but he likes it, it makes him feel like they belong together.

When he releases her she shakes her head "What was that for?" she asks, giving him a shy smile.

Francis looks down at his shoes, scuffing them together "I don't know, I just don't want to lose you."

"Why would that ever happen? You're so silly Francis, we're going to be together forever, remember?" Mary reminds him.

He nods, "Yeah, thank goodness."

They both smile at each other and he takes her hand, pulling her along behind him as they run around the castle.

Maybe she's all strong opinions, and always chasing adventure, but he doesn't know what he'd do without her.

* * *

Francis has one brother, who is a baby, one sister, who has been in Spain engaged to the King since before Mary arrived, and a half-brother. Who Francis realizes when he's eleven is his father's favorite.

He gets all the freedom, all the respect and all the love Francis only receives from his mother. While he and Bash are friends, because Bash is cool and Francis sometimes really wants to be like him, it's unspoken that he never gets close to Mary. While Francis may get the crown, Bash gets everything else, except Mary, she's his, both best friend and his future wife.

Still Mary knows who Bash is and one day when she asks Francis if they can go to seek Bash out, his brother who is almost three years his senior, he feels somewhat threatened.

"Come on, maybe he'll go exploring with us!" Mary encourages, her arm wrapped around his. Letting out a deep sigh he knows he'll cave when Mary looks at him with her big eyes, "Fine, but Bash isn't any fun, he'll probably just tell us to go play somewhere else!" Francis exclaims.

She shrugs "Well it never hurts to ask!" she amends, studying Francis, "He should be in the stables, we can catch him if we go now." He offers, to which she nods.

The two walk at a brisk pace to the stables, and Francis takes Mary's small hand in his, it fits so perfectly in his he doesn't know why he even questions whether or not things will work out for them.

* * *

Bash doesn't hesitate to tell them that no, no way in hell will he go with them into the forest, and that they shouldn't go there at all. Correction, they can't go in there at all.

Mary's eyebrows furrow, and he can feel one of her tantrums coming on, Francis took pride that he was one of the people who hardly experienced them, since he always tried to make sure Mary got what she wanted.

Mary glared at him "Why can't we go in there? You better at least give us a reason!" Mary demands.

Bash sighs in response "Things happen in the woods Mary, it's a bad place, I don't want either of you getting hurt."

Mary scowls at him "I'm not a baby, you treat me like I'm five years younger than you, when in fact I'm only four years younger!"

Sighing Bash sends Francis a look, the small curly haired boy giving him a shrug, but getting the idea nonetheless.

Leaning close to Mary he whispers in her ear "I think he's right, maybe we can go riding instead?" Francis offers.

Watching Mary try to stop herself from smiling and trying to look disappointed makes him laugh. "Okay, she sighs, but you know I'm not very good, don't go ahead of me!" she demands.

Francis tries to nod seriously, but his laugh breaks through, causing Mary to give him a quizzical look.

"It's just you….." Francis offers, Mary rolls her eyes, but smiles as well "Just me, well then what can we say about you Francis!"

Bash scoffs, interrupting their banter "Well, I best be going. See you two around."

The two wave goodbye as Bash heads back to the castle.

* * *

When Francis turns eleven, at a time when Mary is almost ten, the two begin to spend less time running about the castle and more time learning about their studies, especially in the area of politics.

It's confusing to both of them sometimes, there is so much war, and famine in the world that sometimes Francis feels so helpless, when he confides this to Mary she easily agrees with him.

"The world is scary, I think so at least. And we'll be in charge of both France and Scotland one day."

Francis runs a hand through his hair "Do you think I'll be a good ruler?" he asks her, his eyes wide.

"Of course you will! You're kind and just, I'm sure you'll be loved by all your people." Mary says.

Taking a pause she studies the chess board in front of her, the two had recently been taught to play chess, and much to Mary's chagrin Francis was much better at the game.

"Being royal, I don't know, I just worry…." Mary sighs, lying back on the couch in her chambers after she decides to move her knight.

Francis' eyebrows rise in concern "What do you mean?"

Picking at a loose thread on the sleeve of her dress, in which she looks beautiful, as always, she lets out a scoff "It's silly, sometimes I worry we won't be happy, and I want to be happy with you like I am now. I know it will be different because we'll be married and King and Queen one day. It's just scary."

Nodding, he comes to sit next to her on the couch "I know. But you know I'll love you forever. It's going to be me and you, and I'll always be here."

Looking up at him, Mary gives him a smile, her cheeks pink "You love me?"

"Of course I love you. How could I not?"

Mary smiles "I love you too." She curls up against him and he wraps her arm around her.

"When I'm with you the world doesn't feel so scary anymore." Francis states, wrapping his arm around her as they lay on the couch, the both of them are growing from the gangly children they were. Mary is blossoming, and Francis looks less like a boy every day.

"I feel the same way." Mary agrees, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones.

They are a team in a world of unknowns.

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!

Let me know what you think, I've gotten quite a bit of the next chapter so hopefully I'll be able to post it in the next couple days!

Feel free to chat with me on tumblr at **stilescavanaugh**!The more response I receive, the more motivated I am to update quicker!


	3. part 3

I was absolutely AMAZED by the response I've received, you guys are amazing! hopefully the wait wasn't too long, i've had exam so school comes first before writing unfortunately.

I'm gonna be honest, from now on the story will talk a lot about sex, so expect so underage stuff, although remember this is a different time period and most girls were married by sixteen.

Let me know what you guys think! I personally really like this chapter, from here i think we get into more fun stuff :)

* * *

**what a way to love**

**part 3**

**thirteen**

* * *

He's thirteen when he starts to feel things for Mary, the cravings to touch her, hold her, and kiss her.

In one of the few rare moments he has with his father when he asks him "Francis, how do you feel about girls lately?"

It's an innocent question, which would sound innocent if his father didn't have a woman, Diane, Bash's mom who his father had sex with. Sex that he never had with Francis's mother, Bash told him that sex was between two people who loved each other. Francis always knew his father never loved his mother. Sex had always been something he knew was supposed to happen when two people got married, when they knew they loved each other or were committed to one another.

Francis wants to have sex with Mary, she's the only girl he'll ever love, he won't do what his father did to his mother.

So in response Francis shrugs his shoulders, beginning to blush slightly when he thinks of Mary, "I don't know, what do you mean exactly?" he asks his father.

"For other girls?"

Francis scrunches his nose, "But I love Mary, why would I need other girls, she's the one I'm going to marry!" he protests, watching the sour look cross his father's face.

"Love has no place in politics" his father simply states, walking away from him, as always his meetings with Francis are brief and short, never with any real meaning or substance.

"Bitterness has no place in this world." He mutters, that's what Mary has always told him anyways.

* * *

Two days later the two of them are sitting by the lake, her lithe body leaning against his lean one, her head in his lap while he plays with her hair when he asks her "Do you think it'd be bad if we kissed?"

Mary startles, quickly sitting up, "What?" she quickly spits out, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

Feeling suddenly nervous he looks down at his hands "Well, I just sort of thought- I don't know, I mean we're going to get married one day, and I already know I love you, so we should kiss? It was stupid, I know." Francis mutters, chancing a look at her face.

A smile stretches across her face, shocking Francis, she leans forward slightly "Well are you going to kiss me or not?" Mary asks somewhat hesitantly but brashly all the same.

Shaking his head slightly he mutters yes, he tries hard to fight down the butterflies, it's just Mary after all they've been engaged since they were six! But still, what if it wasn't, you know, good.

But nonetheless he decides to let his instincts take over and leans forward, pushing a black hair escaping her intricate hairdo behind her ear. Before he can close the distance though Mary takes charge, her lips quickly pressing against his, delicate and determined the two quickly fall into a comfortable pattern. It stirs something in his groin and he feels so good. His father was right he thought about a girl, but only one, and she was all his.

It's soft and hesitant and Francis knows that he should pull away, but he doesn't want to. It's Mary who pulls back first. Her eyes bright as her hand lifts up to touch his cheek.

"Finally" she mutters.

"Finally" he agrees.

* * *

Francis's kisses with Mary quickly become frequent and even more passionate. Despite their youth the two let things escalate quickly, which both know to be a bad thing, but let it progress anyway.

On her thirteenth birthday he sneaks into her room at night and the two share many kisses as he climbs beneath her covers, Mary even is brave enough to let him touch her breast, and everything feels perfect, to him anyways.

He tells her he loves her, and she giggles and curls into his chest.

It's innocent, but anything but chaste. It's love, and he hopes it never fades.

Sure they often fight and have the stress of the political world on their shoulders, but still before they had those worries, they had each other.

The night lets them forget their future, the shaky alliance that could break their engagement and the idea that tomorrow will always be uncertain.

It's not until the morning when the servant finds Francis in Mary's bed, the two still mostly closed, but still the servant has no choice but to inform the Queen and King.

So the two are brutally awakened, and immediately told to go to the throne room, to which a groggy Mary seems confused, but Francis knows exactly why. Leaving to let her dress he heads to his own quarters to change from his formal wear, or his undergarments which were still on.

He knows it will probably take Mary at least an hour to dress, and he really doesn't wish to brave his parents without her.

As soon as he arrives to his quarters he is shocked to see Bash waiting for him.

"What do you want Bash?" Francis asks stiffly.

Bash snickers "You didn't sleep with her yet, did you?"

Turning bright red Francis shakes his head "She's only thirteen, do you think I'm crazy?" asks Francis.

"No, but I think you are getting in deep. I'm pretty sure a good hour of your day is spent with her lips connected to yours. The King, he's worried, that you're getting in too deep."

Francis scoffs "What do you mean? That I care about Mary, is it so bad the two of us will have a love filled marriage? To me it's wonderful!"

Shaking his head Bash looks at Francis "I mean, that the closer you get, the more he worries you'll only do what's best for Mary, and not for France. Because, Francis, we know that's what you'd do."

Falling back on his bed Francis lets out a groan "I don't even know what to do about this!"

"Here's some advice, just don't sleep with her before you get married because we all know that's really close to happening and-" Bash teases, his words interrupted by a pillow to his face.

"I know that Bash! Now I believe I'll be going, even though this is my room!" he spits, half angrily and half teasingly, his feet carrying him out of the room and to Mary's quarters.

* * *

Francis sits on the edge of Mary's bed as her handmaiden finishes curling the last bit of her hair.

"I don't get what's so bad! It's not like we did anything, and we both know better." Mary laments, as she looks at Francis in the reflection in the mirror.

"I know, it's my parents, not us. You know my mother wants to make sure nothing compromises our union, and father, well, he's another matter entirely. But it will be fine." Francis soothes her, as her handmaiden finishes and walks away Francis stands behind her.

Helping her latch a beautiful sapphire necklace on her neck Francis presses a kiss to said area. Smiling he whispers in her ear "There's plenty of things we can do that aren't making love before our marriage, and we have plenty of time." Mary shivers at the sultry tone in his voice.

"Well I guess that's true, but who knows if we'll be able to help ourselves." She teases, worrying her lip between her teeth she sighs "But until I turn at least fourteen, it has to be innocent, you know that." Mary amends.

Francis nods "I know, I want it to be that way as well."

Taking Mary's hand in his the two head to the throne room, off to brave the King and Queen of France, and whatever the two had in store for the young lovers.

* * *

things are gonna get excited from here! let me know what you think, you guys have been amazing, and you have know idea how motivated your response has made me! it helps me write a lot quicker!

i'm also on tumblr at** stilescavanaugh** if you ever wanna chat with me :)


	4. part 4

**a/n**: first off, sorry for the long wait! school's been busy and i've been gone, plus i'm going through a little bit of a writer's block! although i do have an idea for a frary au as well as a stiles/lydia fic if you like teen wolf which is my main project now! although i hope to finish this story by at the latest early march!

some things i want to note is that the Queen loves Mary as a daughter, especially at this point in time, i also think of Francis as a bit shy, especially growing up around outgoing Mary although i do write him as very possessive of her, which is canon to me! and no Mash at all in this story! I don't mind the ship but i don't really like it or think it's necessary, especially in this story!

please review i could use some inspiration! and will hopefully update soon!

i'm on tumblr at **stilescavanaugh**!

* * *

**what a way to love**

**part four**

**an arrival**

* * *

The King and Queen sit stiffly in their respective thrones. The Queen simply looks on edge, her eyes displaying at least a semblance of kindness as the pair enter the room. The King looks agitated, and somewhat angry. His father is the one that scares Francis.

His mother, well, hopefully she'll keep him even headed. Bash has always had their father, and Francis has always had his mother. Maybe she can be protective of him, but it's only because she cares about him and Mary.

It will be fine; it's a mantra in his head. Mary's hand squeezes his hand as she gives him a slight smile. What would he do without Mary? If anything were to take her from him now he knows he'd go insane

Standing before his parents, both of the pair bowed respectfully. "I heard that the two of you spent the night together in Mary's tower, what is the meaning of this, you didn't have sex, did you?" The King asked, his voice calm but dangerous and his words straight to the point.

Before Francis could even respond Mary was quickly shaking her head, "No, I know that we must wait for marriage. We both respect that, right Francis?"

Francis looked wide eyed at Mary's insistent look and nodded eagerly "Definitely."

"Good." Sighed the King, the Queen shook her head, giving the couple a broad grin "And it has been set, the two of you will marry on Mary's fifteenth birthday. Preparations won't be made quite yet, but we will begin to prepare for the two of you for marriage, and to lead this country."

Mary gave his mother a smile, running up to hug the woman she considered her mother in many regards. "I'll finally be your daughter for real!" Mary exclaimed, the older woman laughed "I already consider you my daughter, you know that. Now I believe it is finally time for you to send for your ladies in waiting. I must have a few words of Francis."

Rushing from the room, Mary quickly pecked a kiss on Francis's cheek before leaving.

His mother's eyes became fiery "Now, if you have sex with her you could compromise this marriage, so don't let that happen. We want your marriage to be successful. That is why after you marry the two of you will spend a year in Scotland, help forge alliances in another country. The two of you will have to become more involved in political workings. You were lucky enough to find love with this girl and you must hold onto her. There will be no mistresses, as my son, I will not allow you to have that marriage."

Francis nodded, watching his father avert his gaze "I'm not my father."

His mother let out a scoff of approval "No, you are my son. I want the best for the ruler of this country."

He'd do his best.

* * *

The day Mary's ladies in waiting arrive in court the two of them are locked in a passionate embrace in Francis's room, her tongue tied up with his and her hands beneath his shirt.

Their political lessons have become more and more demanding, their time together less and less, and any free moment between them was highly looked forward too.

Francis had started to feel the stirrings inside of him, and Mary would always laugh when she'd feel him against her body. He wished he could help it, but whenever he thought about him and Mary like this, he couldn't help it, he wanted her.

Pressing kisses to the hollow of her neck, sucking gently beneath the neck of her gown so if he left a mark no one would be any the wiser, she let out a sharp gasp. "Francis" her eyes locked with his silently urging him to turn around.

Bash.

"Get out of here!" Francis nearly yelled, trying to cover part of Mary's partially exposed chest.

Bash laughed "The ladies in waiting are here, I encourage the two of you make yourselves presentable." He mocked, leaving the room.

As soon as the door shut, Mary curled into Francis, laying her head on his chest. The two of them began laughing. Getting up from the bed Mary looked at her reflection in the mirror, her make-up was smudged and she looked disheveled.

"Francis, I look to be a mess! We're lucky it was Bash who caught us and not a servant! What do you think my ladies would think if they saw me like this?" Mary bemoaned, Francis gently combed his fingers through her hair until it appeared to be less of a mess. "Well they won't, we won't let that happen. They'll think you are beautiful and wonderful, what else could they possibly think?"

Mary let out a sigh "It's always been me and you, and although I love you and you'll always be my best friend, I'm nervous and excited of course. I'll finally be around girls my own age, although you're mother has always been a lovely confidant, I'm excited to have friends my own age."

"I know, and although I hope desperately I won't lose time with you for these ladies" Francis joked, somewhat serious at the same time, causing a smile to form on Mary's face, "I'm happy for you, no one should go without many confidants in court."

She shrugged "As long as I have your knowledge and faith in me I assure you I will be fine." Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she grabbed his hand, pulling him with her to go meet her ladies in waiting.

* * *

Mary greets them with grace, as she always has in everything she does. But as Francis watches he can see her excitement shine through at seeing her ladies again.

"I can't believe I'm finally seeing you all again!" Mary exclaims excitedly her motions showing her excitement.

This is her moment, her friends and her people. So Francis simply watches as she eagerly greets her friends.

One day France will be their person, which amazes him, and scares him at the same time. He knows Mary will be amazing, but what about him? He's not special, not harsh like his father, or cunning like his mother. Mary tells him he's sweet, caring, and kind, all qualities him father has pegged as weak and Mary has pegged as strong.

He desperately wants to be a good ruler.

As he watches Mary as she smiles and talks to her ladies, briefly meeting his eyes. He knows one thing. He'll only be a good ruler if he has her.

* * *

That night a feast is held in honor of the arrival of her ladies. Of course feasts and parties are not a rare occasion in the castle. But Francis can't but feel disappointed when Mary prepares for the feast with her ladies, despite the fact that they will make their entrance together. Ever since they were younger it's almost been like tradition for Francis to keep Mary company as she prepares for the feast.

Maybe it wasn't proper, especially now, and he knew at some time it was a tradition they'd have to give up. Especially after they started to do intimate things, all he had to do was wait until Mary's fifteenth birthday. Then they would be married.

* * *

The feast is wonderful, as always, but nothing compares to the radiance that is Mary in her black dress. Her arm is interlocked with his, her lips come up to his ear as she whispers "I'm sorry our tradition is over." She gives him a small pout and he smiles and whispers back to her "only two more years until forever, I can wait". Mary shakes her head, a smile covering her face. He loves her smile, it lights up the room.

"You're too perfect. You know that?" Francis scrunches his nose and leans close to her, kissing her until he remembers where they are.

When their lips' disconnect she pivots away from him and rushes to the dance floor, which is currently empty. She uses her hands to beckon to him, but he shakes his head, content to watch instead.

Mary gives him a disapproving look but runs to her ladies instead, who she pulls with her to the dance floor. The five of them twirl and spin but he only has eyes for one.

As always their eyes meet, her smile is his sun which he will forever follow blindly.


End file.
